Twins
by Arai Mau
Summary: " Terlahir kembar bagiku menyebalkan, terutama kau sulung dalam kembaran itu. Contohnya? Seperti aku. " /AU/TaeKai as Twins/RnR/Republish fr old acc/


Twins

.

EXO © SM entertaiment

SHINee © SM entertaiment

Twins © Arai Mau ( Republish fr old Acc ' zkmkjh ' )

Taemin & Kai © God, Their Family, and Themselves.

.

.

Happy Birthday Lee Taemin !

.

" Terlahir kembar bagiku menyebalkan, terutama kau sulung dalam kembaran itu. Contohnya? Seperti aku. "

.

.

.

Annyeong Haseyo.

Namaku Dong Taemin, anak dari Dong Youngbae dan Kwon Yuri, aku anak ke – 1 dalam kembaranku. Nama kembaranku Dong Jongin, dia lahir 2 menit sesudah aku.

Sebenarnya awalnya aku sangat bahagia mempunyai kembaran, bahkan saat aku kecil, sering sekali aku membanggakan dan memamerkannya ke teman – teman ku.

Sebut saja Henry hyung. Anak laki – laki keturunan Canada – Cina itu bahkan sampai hapal jalan ceritaku. Jadi kau bisa bayangkan bawelnya aku bila cerita padanya tentang Jongin. Walaupun ia ( mungkin ) tahu, sebagian besar aku mengarang ceritanya.

Tapi itu dulu.

Sekarang ? Jangan harap. Menjadi kembarannya saja aku jengkel.

Bahkan Henry hyung yang dulu keranjingan cerita ku, menjadi merindukannya. Karena aku sudah lama absen cerita padanya.

" Hei sudah lama kau tidak membanggakan Ggamjong – mu itu. Kenapa ? kau kesal karena merasa kalah saing dengannya gara – gara kulit eksotis nya itu? " Begitu katanya tak lupa dengan tampang polos yang tertampang di wajah baby face nya.

Ha to the Ha. Lucu sekali, perutku sampai sakit mendengarnya. Apa katanya, Kalah saing?

FYI saja, di sekolah kita Fansclub penggemar ku lebih banyak dari dia. Yah, walaupun hanya lebih 3 orang, tapi tetap aku lebih unggul dari semua yang ia punya. Wajah, prestasi, pesona, gaya rambut, semuanya kecuali kekayaan. Secara, kita tinggal satu atap.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku malas dan jengkel padanya.

Ini semua dimulai pada hari ulang tahun kita berdua. Tepatnya, sehari sebelumnya.

_**Flashback On**_

Kita bertaruh siapa yang mendapat kado dari paling sedikit ( dalam jumlah maupun harga ), ia harus membersihkan kamar, setengah uang saku diberikan ke yang menang, dan setiap pulang sekolah harus mengelus badan Bada – Anjing header paling galak di perumahan kami – dan hukuman ini berjalan selama 1 bulan.

Dan kita telah deal.

Kita telah menandatangani surat pernyataan yang kubuat dadakan, dan menempelkan foto Eomma di tempat tanda tangan Jongin, dan foto Appa di tempat tanda tangan ku. Foto mereka ku gunakan untuk mengganti materai, kenapa tidak beli materai ? Ain't no body got time for that ( kau bisa membacanya Malas. )

Sebagai pengingat, kita menempelkannya di tepi cermin. Jadi setiap kita berkaca (?) kita mengingatnya, selain itu kita juga berjanji tidak memberitahu ini pada siapapun.

**_18 Juli._**

Hari yang di tunggu – tunggu tiba, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghitung kado – kado yang diberikan oleh orangtua, sahabat, dan tentunya our FG ^^ .

Aku bangun dari tidur dengan aura yang cerah, secerah kulit sulli – calon gebetan – uhuk. Aku melihat ke kasur Jongin, ternyata dia sudah bangun lebih dulu dari aku, mungkin gara – gara ini hari spesial. Tapi kalo hari biasa, walaupun hidungnya jadi macung, dia tetap bermain di alam mimpinya.

Aku bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam, sebelumnya aku mengelus surat pernyataan itu dengan yakin. Setelah melakukan ritual elus – mengelus aku bergegas ke ruang makan sambil membayangkan ucapan " Selamat ulang tahun dua anak Eomma dan Appa. Mobil untuk Taemin, dan Jongin karena kamu bungsu kamu dapat vespa ya. " Yah, kurang lebih begitu pengharapanku.

Namun semua perngharapanku pupus, saat ku lihat dengan lahap nya Jongin memakan kue tart sampai ¾ kuenya, aku pun duduk dengan canggung. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Eomma dan Appa namun nihil.

" Dimana orang tua kita? Dan hey, sisakan untukku. " Ucapku pada Jongin sambil menarik kuenya, dan segera mencomotnya. Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Jongin.

" Lagipula, kau sepagi ini bukannya sarapan tapi memakan kue tart. "

" Tapi kau juga memakannya ! "

" Setidaknya aku ¼ , tidak sepertimu ! lagipula aku hanya mengingatkan, kalau tidak ku ingatkan. Bisa – bisa kau punya diabetes militus. " Ucapku panjang lebar

Sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, " Eomma, Appa ke Jepang. Katanya ada bisnis sekaligus proses membuat 'calon' saudara kita. " Ujarnya.

" Lalu dimana kadonya? " Tanyaku padanya sambil menuang air.

" Di garasi, ini ada tulisannya. " Jawab Jongin. Entah bagaimana, menurutku tadi Jongin mengeluarkan smirk mengejek nya? Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu, dan mengambil surat itu.

_._

_._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ! 3_

_Happy Birthday to our lovely kids._

_Maafkan Eomma dan Appa yang hanya mengucapkan lewat surat _

_Ehm, karena Eomma sedang dalam acara bisnis bersama appa sekaligus proses penting di lingkup suami istri. Yah kau tahu apa – itu kan sayang?_

_Dan aktivitasnya bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun kalian berdua. Ku harap kalian tidak marah pada kami _

_Bailah, sekarang kalian berusia 17 tahun. Menurut kami, kalian bukanlah remaja lagi, menurut kami , kalian sudah dewasa. _

_Kalian sudah harus bisa menghadapi masalah tanpa bantuan kami, mungkin kalian membutuhkannya jika sudah terdesak. Tapi tetap, kami hanya memberi jalan, dan yang melewatinya tetap kalian sendiri._

_Untuk masalah pergaulan, kami yakin kalian cukup matang untuk memilah bukan? Harus. Kuncinya adalah, bila kau melakukan sesuatu pikirkan juga akibatnya dan tanggung jawab yang akan kau tanggung._

_Dan yang terakhir, tetaplah akur. Tetaplah menjadi bayi kembar kami yang manis dan lucu. Kalian boleh bertengkar tapi jangan berlarut – larut, arra?_

_Baik. Nasihatnya sampai itu dulu _

_Oh ya, kadoo! Kami sudah menentukan kado yang kalian peroleh :D_

_Untuk Taemin : Kamera SLR, dan Mouse._

_Untuk Jongin : Sepeda Gunung, laptop, dan permen._

_Kalian suka kan ^^ ?_

_Hahahaha, sudah kami duga. Baiklah sudah dulu ya nak, selamat bersenang – senang di hari ulang tahun kalian ^^._

_NB : jangan ada yang protes soal kado. Kami sudah mengaturnya!_

_Sweet regards_

_Youngbae & Yuri_

Oh Tuhan... tenggelamkan aku ke septictank sekarang.

Aku sekarang menyibukkan diriku di mobil dengan membaca buku Fisika, sebenarnya Fisika adalah salah satu pelajaran yang ku 'black-list', tapi apa boleh buat ? daripada mendengar celotehan sombong – dia terus terusan membicarakan kalau merek laptop nya yang paling bagus. Harganya tinggi setinggi mercusuar – jongin tentang laptop barunya ke Wu Fan ahjussi, sopir kami.

Aku tahu dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk menyatakan secara tidak langsung – aku menang 1 poin. Hurayy ! – Aku tidak bodoh, lagipula Jongin kan anak RPL ( Rekayasa perangkat lunak ) pastinya Ia sudah tau dong tentang seluk beluk laptop yang paling yahud untuk saat ini.

Ku lirik Wu Fan ahjussi melalui spion. Lihat ? Ia hanya mengangguk – angguk polos dan sesekali melempar tatapan tidak tahunya ke Jongin tak lupa Ia ber 'oh' ria setelahnya. Sekarang sudah sangat jelas ia pamer, Wu Fan ahjussi kan buta sama teknologi seperti itu. Sooyoung ahjumma bilang sendiri pada ku kalau suaminya itu hanya bisa bermain handphone Nokia 3310, dan memakai telepon umum. Dan sekarang pertanyaannya, KENAPA anak Rekayasa Perangkat Lunak mengobrol dengan orang yang bahkan pengetahuan teknologi nya hanya 5% ?

Balonku ada lima

Rupa – rupa warnanya

Hijau kuning kelabu

Merah muda dan biru

Nyanyian lagu anak – anak menyeruak di dalam mobil, membuat kami bertiga hening sesaat dan mulai mencari darimana sumber suara itu. Kemudian Jongin menoleh padaku dengan tatapan – itu darimu kan? – nya, Wu Fan ahjussi juga melihatku dari spionnya.

Nyanyian annoying itu terus menggema dan tatapan mereka membuatku seemakin mengerutkan jidatku. Aku kan tidak ta-

Holyshit !

Aku melebarkan mataku dan langsung mengubrak – abrik tas ku mengambil handphone ku dan yaaa, benar itu ringtone handphone ku. Tawa Jongin seketika meledak disusul dengan kikikan pelan dari Wu Fan ahjussi.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan menggebungkan kedua pipiku sambil ( ogah – ogahan ) mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat nama penelponnya terlebih dahulu.

" Yoboseyo. " Ucapku sambil menekan semua hurufnya, aku ingin tahu siapa yang berhasil membuatku – secara tidak langsung – malu.

" Ehm, hai Oppa. "

Seketika air muka ku berubah, ah ini suara Sulli – calon pacar sekaligus adik kelas paling manis yang peernah kutemui – Suara nya sangat menyejukkan.

" A.. eh.. ada apa Sulli-ah ? " Jawabku dengan suara yang ku permanis. Jongin yang melihat itu, menghentikan tawanya dan megerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia penasaran dengan penelpon ini.

" Eh.. aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Oppa dan juga saudara kembar Oppa, semoga apa yang jadi keinginanmu terkabul. " Sambung Sulli. Sebenarnya aku berharap ucapannya tadi spesial hanya untukku tapi kenapa Jongin juga ikut. Derita memang.

" Mm.. baik, terima kasih Sulli-ah. Ngomong ngomong tidak ada kado ? " Menggodanya sekali – kali mungkin boleh.

" Tt.. tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkannya dari rumah Oppa. " Cicitnya malu – malu.

" Baiklah sampai ketemu disekolah. Jaa Chagiyaa. "

" EHH... AP- "

KLIK.

Aku memasukkan handphone ke dalam kantong, dan tentunya aku sudah mengganti ringtone nya.

" Dari Sulli, dia juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Tapi kalo kado, mungkin dia hanya membuat untukku. " Ujarku sambil kembali menatap buku Fisika ku, Jongin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Haa ! asal kau tahu temsek, aku ini jagonya dalam mengartikan mimik muka.

Kami sudah sampai di sekolah, dan aku ingin segera turun. Tapi, Wu Fan ahjussi menahan kami. Kemudian dia memberi kami 2 kotak kado kecil yang terbungkus rapi.

Wu Fan ahjussi memberikan yang berwarna hitam padaku dan putih pada Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama, Aku dan Jongin memeluk erat Wu Fan ahjussi. Tidak salah kami menganggap Wu Fan ahjussi sebagai paman kandung kami sendiri.

Setelah adegan opera sabun ini, kami bergegas keluar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Wu Fan ahjussi. Dan dia tersenyum manis.

Butuh kira – kira 30 detik, mobil yang dikendalikan Wu Fan ahjussi menghilang dari pandangan kami. Dan inilah saatnya...

Aku dan Jongin berhadap – hadapan dan mengeluarkan tatapan mengancam nya masing – masing – walaupun aku tidak yakin tatapan ku berhasil, atau lebih mirip orang ngeden – . Lalu kami bersalaman dan mengucapkan " Mario Teguh Botak " – semacam kode rahasia yang berarti, " kita berjuang secara suci " – secara bersamaan, kemudian berlari bak atlet lari kawakan menuju loker dan kelas.

Aku tersenyum bangga melihat tumpukan kado di kamarku, setelah ku hitung jumlahnya kurang lebih 234 kado ! haha.. kerja bagus teman – teman, gebetan, dan fangirl ku ^^ . Rasanya sekarang aku bisa merasakan kamarku akan bersih setiap waktu, merasakan kantong bertambah gembul, dan juga merasakan kepuasan ketika melihat Jongin dikejar – kejar Bada dan kemudian tercebur ke empang.

Ku putuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tamu sekaligus menunggu Jongin pulang, tak lupa juga melihat seberapa banyak kado yang di dapatnya.

Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu, bahkan aku berkali – kali ketiduran. Ini sudah jam 8 malam, tapi dia juga belum pulang, ku putuskan untuk menunggu sekali lagi. Lagi – lagi aku sempat tertidur tapi terbangun gara – gara kebisingingan yang muncul tiba – tiba. Aku segera beranjak dan mengintip melalui jendela.

Dan terkejutnya aku.

Jongin dikelilingi Fangirl – Jangan ditanya kenapa aku hapal fangirl milik jongin. IQ ku tinggi tidak seperti Jongin, jongkok. – Bahkan fangirl itu menarik – narik Jongin untuk degera mendekati rumah. Oh, kau juga bisa melihat Wu Fan ahjussi bersusah payah menurunkan semua hadiah yang di bawanya, kemudian menghalau para fangirl Temsek itu.

Aku yang memang pada awalnya – dari lahir – berjiwa wartawan segera keluar dan berteriak dengan lantang, " APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI ! "

Mereka semua langsung diam. Tapi tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka berteriak, " ITU DIA ORANGNYA TEMAN – TEMAN ! " Dan kemudian aku bisa merasakan punggungku mengelus kasar tembok di belakangku.

Wu Fan ahjussi dan Jongin segera masuk ke rumah tanpa menolongku terlebih dahulu, dikira aku ini karpet apa. Dan kemudian aku sadar, para fangirl masuk ke rumah dan saat itu juga aku merasakan keringat dinginku menetes.

.

.

Berlari sekuat tenaga menuju semua ruangan di rumah ini, berharap menemukan mereka dan menyeretnya keluar rumah. Namun, nihil aku tidakk tahu dimana mereka. Kalau aku tidak salah, ada 1 ruang yang belum diperiksa, apa yaa?

KAMARKU.

Aku memukul kepala ku keras dan berbalik menuju kamarku, Ya Tuhan semoga saja tangan lentik mereka tidak merusak apapun di kamarku.

" Ini untukmu Oppa. "

" Ah, ini dia hadiah untukmu Oppa. "

" Oppa, kalau bisa jangan punya kembaran yaa. Biar gak tertukar lagi. "

" Kukira hilang, ternyata salah loker. Ini Oppa. "

Telingaku menangkap pembicaraan aneh dari mereka. Apanya yang salah loker? Apanya yang tertukar? Apanya yang kemba-

Ya Tuhan, jangan – jangan.

" Ahh.. dengan begini aku bisa lega, Selamat ulang tahun Oppa. "

" Jangan lupakan kado ku Oppa. "

Aku memperlambat langkahku, dan bisa mendengar semua perkataan mereka. Tolong jangan kacau-kan yang ini Tuhan, Kumohon.

" Untuk Oppa, Selamat ulang tahun. "

Jangan. Tidak. Kumohon.

" Maaf Oppa terlambat, tadi kadonya bersemmbunyi sih. "

Saat ini saja.

" Di buka ya Oppa, semoga Oppa suka. "

Aku sudah membayangkan kamarku bersih, kantongku gembul, dan yang terkhir Jongin jatuh di empang.

" Ini Oppa, maaf kalau kado nya kecil. "

" Iya tidak apa – apa. Terim-

" Eh, Taemin Hyung. "

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ia memanggilku ' hyung ' di depan para fangirl nya. Apa Ia berniat mencari muka ? Memang kenapa dengan mukanya sekarang ? sobek ? atau hilang ?

Kemudian aku menatap fangirl Jongin satu – satu, mereka membawa kado di tangannya. Baik, dugaanku benar 100% IQ ku memang tinggi. Dengan perlahan aku menoleh ke arah tumpukan kado ku, dan voilaaa...

Kado ku tinggal 99.

" Hyung, aku minta maaf atas par- "

" Cukup – cukup, aku tahu. Silahkan keluar sekarang. " Ucapku dengan nada datar. Pupus sudah semua khayalan – khayalan indahku.

Jongin yang menyadari mood ku sedang buruk seburuk bokong kucingku – Kaimvret – menggiring mereka semua keluar. Tak lupa Wu Fan ahjussi juga ikut membantu, meninggalkanku dengan tumpukan kado 99 buah. Ingin rasanya ku menangis sambil poop.

.

.

" TAEMIN-AH JANGAN LUPA MULAI BESOK, BERSIHIN KAMARKU SEKALIAN BERIKAN SAKU MU KE AKU! OH IYA JANGAN LUPA SAMA BADAA! "

Dan saat itu juga setelah mendengar teriakan dari bawah, aku mengambil ballpoint, mengambil foto Jongin, dan menghiasnya se 'bagus' dan se 'tampan' mungkin.

_**Flashback Off**_

DUK.

" Aduh Hyung ! kenapa kau melempar ku dengan bola sih. " Ucapku sambil mengelus kepala ku yang baru saja mencium bola basket baru milik Henry hyung.

" Habisnya kau dipanggil dari tadi tidak menghiraukan. Malah bengong ngelihatin Sistar. " Jawab Henry hyung sambil mengambil bola nya kembali.

" Aku tidak ngelihatin Sistar, sok tau ! " Elakku.

" Lalu apa ? Pahanya Sistar ? atau... Melonnya Sistar. " Ujar Henry hyung sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" Aa..apa yang kau maksud, aku tidak semesum itu tau. " Jawabku dengan wajah setengah merona, memangnya aku si Temsek. Sorry ya hyung aku anak alim.

Henry hyung mengambil minum dan kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan meletakkan minum itu di meja. Dia menyuruhku ke ruang tamu.

Henry hyung meraba kantongnya, dan memberikan ku kertas bergambar Laptop Apple.

" Kau mau ? " Tanyanya.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari Henry hyung, tapi aku mengangguk mantap. Siapa tau, ia benar – benar memberiku Laptop Apple.

" Tutup matamu sebentar. " Pinta Henry hyung. Aku menganggukkan kepala ku dan menutp mataku, aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki nya menjauh, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar langkah kakinya mendekat kembali.

" Ayo, buka matamu. " Ucap Henry hyung.

Aku segera membuka mataku dan menyesuaikan dengan keadaan serta cahaya lampu. Dan kemudian aku bisa melihat Laptop bermerk Apple terpampang jelas di hadapanku.

Dan aku hanya ternganga lebar, detik berikutnya aku memeluk Henry hyung erat dan membisikkan 'terima kasih' berkali – kali.

" Sudahlah, kau seperti perempuan. " Ujar Henry hyung sambil melepaskan pelukanku, " Lagipula, jangan berterima kasih padaku. Bukan aku yang membelikannya untukmu. " Sambung Henry hyung.

Aku yang mendengar itu menaikkan alisku sebelah, " Kalu bukan Hyung, siapa ? Temsek ? Jangan bercanda. " Ucapku.

" Aku tidak bercanda, yang benar – benar membelikannya ini adalah Jongin. Dia bilang sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus kado ulang tahunmu. " Ujar Henry Hyung panjang lebar.

Aku mencoba mencerna kata – kata Henry hyung barusan. Si Temsek ? Dong Jongin ? Serius ? Bahkan aku dan dia sering bertengkar – yah walaupun kami gampang baikan – Aku benar benar tidak percaya. Sungguh.

" Aku tidak bohong. " Ucap Henry hyung dengan senyuman tulusnya, seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang.

Segera saja aku membawa Laptop nya dan berpamitan ke Henry hyung, lalu berlari menuju rumah untuk segera meninj – maksudku memeluk – Jongin, Kembaran tercinta ku.

Mungkin setelah kupikir – pikir punya kembaran tidak ada salahnya. Bahkan cenderung bisa merasakan apa yang kita rasakan walaupun kita belum memberitahunya. Serta menurutku lebih enak diajak ngobrol, benarkan ?

Sepertinya sekarang aku mulai menyukai menjadi sulung.

" JONGIN-AHHH..."

.

.

.

End


End file.
